


Internet friends

by Kidkiddo



Series: Daily high school life of Kageyama Tobio [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidkiddo/pseuds/Kidkiddo
Summary: You've seen Kenma and Hinata, now here is the story of OwlEmporium and Milk09.





	Internet friends

**Author's Note:**

> Ah went back into a Narusasu phase for 24 hours, read 'Rammy says: ilu 8D No matter your flaws :heart:' and I love it so much kinda inspired by it

Kageyama has always been grateful to Fukurodani’s setter ever since he saved him from choking during the barbecue. Born with a ridiculously pretty face, he couldn't help but think that an angel has descended, though his owl hoot hoot boyfriend would kill him for ever think that.  
Then, for some reason, he's been seeing that setter everywhere. Not in real life, of course, the other setter lived in Tokyo, for god's sake. Online. It started on YouTube, when he started showing up at every single damn livestream he watched.  
Somehow, Kageyama’s gotten hold of Akaashi’s username, and apparently he's the kind of person who sets the same username for everything. And by everything, he means everything, because Tumblr, Facebook, Snapchat, Instagram,YouTube, League of Legends, even on that hella old game called Agar.io.  
It's driving him insane, to put it mildly.  
Is it fate? Karma? Or just his generally shitty luck, because out of all the schools he just had to land in the one where more than half of the starters are idiots.  
In a nutshell, one day Kageyama decided that he needs friends. Solution? Well, the internet is always your best friend when it comes to this. Except when the ‘friends’ stab you in the back, literally.  
So, Kageyama starts to chat with people online, and what does he see after 5 seconds? OwlEmporium has logged on.  
When Kageyama complains about Akaashi showing up everywhere, he doesn’t notice about himself that he also sets the same username and password for everything, and Akaashi has probably seen him too. That'd explain why Akaashi suddenly texts him and asks, “Is this Karasuno’s setter?”

Milk09: Yes, how did you know?

OwlEmporium: I was seeing you around a lot, and Hinata told me that milk09 is you  
OwlEmporium: Probably

Milk09: That little shit  
Milk09: Sorry

OwlEmporium: Lmao it's fine  
OwlEmporium: Hey how's that stringy lamppost doing

Milk09: Absolutely great  
Milk09: As long as he's salty you'll know that everything's normal

OwlEmporium: How similar he is to Bokuto

Milk09: Akaashi  
Milk09: Do you have any volleyball tips?

OwlEmporium: You're literally better than me wtf  
OwlEmporium: But  
OwlEmporium: Don't get so triggered  
OwlEmporium: Also I think you need to learn how to read the other teams dynamics more

Milk09: Yes! Thank you, Akaashi senpai!

OwlEmporium: …….yw

 

* * *

 

In practice, he tried out Akaashi’s advice for a week, observing the team much more than usual and earning a question mark from Hinata. “Learn to observe team dynamics more, Hinata!”  
“Team dynamics?” Hinata cocks his head.  
“Of course a dumbass like you wouldn't know.”  
“Hey!” He exclaimed. “I'll show you that I can do it better than you!”  
“Oh? It's on, dumbass.”  
And they spent the rest of the practice match observing the other side of the net. Hinata got hit in the face by Kageyama’s serve a total of 4 times, and Asahi, poor man, was this close to a heart attack.  
It worked. In the next practice match with a tough college team, they won.  
“Never thought Kageyama would think to observe, huh?” said Daichi.

Milk09: OMG THANK YOU AKAASHI

OwlEmporium: Yw

Milk09: WE WON THE PRACTICE MATCH AGAINST A COLLEGE TEAM THANKS TO YOU

OwlEmporium: I'm the best senpai

Milk09: YES YOU ARE

OwlEmporium: Now listen to me rant about Bokuto because

Milk09: Okay

OwlEmporium: Okay first of all this boi  
OwlEmporium: Fuckign holds a 15 minute conversation about ‘dou’  
OwlEmporium: ITS ONE FUCKING WORD AND WE LEARNT IT IN GRADE 3 HOLY SHIT  
OwlEmporium: He literally got himself wrecked by our perfect managers before they realized he let somebody else borrow a notebook  
OwlEmporium: A notebook that determines whether you fail or pass a test  
OwlEmporium: Well I mean in Bokuto case it's probably a fail no matter what but fuck it  
OwlEmporium: I try to explain but he was liek ಥ﹏ಥ wut  
OwlEmporium: I feel so bad for Yaku he has to deal with Kuroo and Taketora  
OwlEmporium: Like Kuroo is fine by himself but the when hes with bokuto he goes from science nerd to one of those just shower thoughts  
OwlEmporium: One time during the training camp at 3 am kuroo was like ‘you can’t spell advertisements without semen without the tits’ and bokuto was like ‘holy shiet’ and in short practice next day was hell

Milk09: I see life is not treating you well, Akaashi-san

OwlEmporium: No shit sherlock  
OwlEmporium: Hows yours

Milk09: U sure

OwlEmporium: *nODS

Milk09: Then pardon the language  
Milk09: So fucKING HIANTA thought that if he could just get used to the pain of getting hit in the face it wouldnt be that bad  
Milk09: Since dumbass is always getting hti with balls  
Milk09: He somehow convinces Asahi the angel to make his face target practice for his serves and being a 186cm ace and looking like a fucking deliquent that shit gotta hurt  
Milk09: They come to practice 30 minutes early and when we arrived poor poor asahi was sobbing away in a corner while Hinatas beside him screaming SERVE SERVE with a fucked up face and thats how Hinata managed to escape his math test and sanity  
Milk09: I mean you guys have Bokuto but we have 3  
Milk09: Even thoguh we’re going to regionals Tanaka and Noya decides that a whole gym of girls aint enough for their needs because ‘what amount of girls can possibly rival Kiyoko-san’  
Milk09: So they hack into the communications room

OwlEmporium: You cant hack into a literal room

Milk09: Well now you can  
Milk09: And they called everybody to a ‘assemebly’  
Milk09: Starts fucking stripping and there goes our support at nationals as well as the volleyball club’s pride  
Milk09: Sometimes i regret applying to this school

OwlEmporium: Kid I totally get you  
OwlEmporium: We’re ranting buddies as well as bfs now yeah?

Milk09: Totally  
Milk09: Wait what

OwlEmporium: Platonic bfs

Milk09: Oh yeah sure

* * *

  
OwlEmporium: Have you heard about the last training camp the current teams are going to have together?

Milk09: ??

OwlEmporium: So our coaches basically decided to have a match in honor of all the third years that’re leaving next month  
OwlEmporium: It’s always hosted Fukurodani and this year youre invited ha

Milk09: OMG  
Milk09: Wait coach is bringing us in for an announcement

OwlEmporium: Heh

Milk09: OMG yes i get to see that cat setter’s set up again

OwlEmporium: You mean kenma

Milk09: Cat setter

OwlEmporium: Kenma Kozume

Milk09: Cat setter thats dumbass’s friend

OwlEmporium: Dumbass’

Milk09: Ok whatever

OwlEmporium: Im your senpai

Milk09: Kenma Kozume the dumbass’ friend  
Milk09: Good?

OwlEmporium: No  
OwlEmporium: Kenma Kozume, the god of video games

Milk09: (￣︿￣)

OwlEmporium: Ok ok  
OwlEmporium: But the catch is the 3rd years are going to have all the privileges

Milk09: But they already have all the privlages  
Milk09: First in the showers  
Milk09: Best sleeping places  
Milk09: First up for food

OwlEmporium: Exactly and that makes it worse  
OwlEmporium: Gets desserts  
OwlEmporium: Best spots on the bus  
OwlEmporium: Gets a trip to the mall and the skating rink  
OwlEmporium: Gets control of our video game club’s equipment  
OwlEmporium: Kenma’s going to kill Kuroo for that

Milk09: And you hope that Kuroo never gets up  
Milk09: And bokuto gets killed in the process

OwlEmporium: You already know me aww  
OwlEmporium: Its a little to be meeting in real life though after chatting for so long, huh?

Milk09: Nationals

OwlEmporium: But we didnt get a chance to talk

Milk09: Tru

OwlEmporium: I mean, i always thought you were too stoic and a volleyball head to talk to  
OwlEmporium: But you were just awkward are hell

Milk09: Akaashi pls

OwlEmporium: And youre actually such a blueberry and precious and i will protect you but if i say that your crowkeeper’s gonna to kill me

Milk09: Senpai please

OwlEmporium: And you just want a friend so you go online precious

Milk09: SENPAI

OwlEmporium: Okay okay  
OwlEmporium: Bokuto’s shrieking about something and I really don’t care but if something actually happens everyone’s gonna look at me

Milk09: :)

* * *

  
“Left, left!” calls Tanaka, and Kageyama sends a solid toss to his future vice-captain and ace, Tanaka spiking a cut shot that slips barely past the Fukurodani blockers, but received by Bokuto.  
“Cover!” he shouts.  
Akaashi, with all his black haired prettiness, quickly finds his way to the ball and goes to set it for the smug looking wing spiker. Except, as he look more closely, is not a set. He’s been examining Akaashi’s form closely ever since the beginning, and his chin is tilted a little too high, his back a little too bent. In this case, he knows the setter well enough to know that he’ll go for something unexpected.  
A dump!  
Kageyama goes to block, Tsukishima noticing and following while Asahi covers the other spikers. Akaashi notices a little too late, and Karasuno later wins the set 30-28.  
“Good game, good game!” people called.  
“Lunch break!” The coaches called.  
Bokuto slapped Hinata on the back, intending to be friendly but the small boy almost collapsed from the pressure. Kageyama smirked. “Man,” Bokuto said. “Remember when Karasuno ran the Shinzen hill every single damn time and our team dominated the entire thing?”  
“Shut up, Bo,” Kuroo shouted. “You did not dominate it, we were only like, 4 sets apart!”  
“At least we got a set from Itachiyama, something you could never do!”  
“Bitch you wanna go?”  
“Yes please I date you any day!”  
“Bo….” Kuroo put his hand on his chest, acting touched. Kageyama noticed Akaashi sigh for the 57th time during the set, and he walked up to him.  
“You are dating Bokuto-san, right?” He asks.  
“Argh, I guess? I don’t even know why.” Akaashi sighed. For the 58th time.  
“I mean, Yamaguchi can somehow date Tsukki, so there must be some reason.”  
“Mhmm.”  
“Akaaaaaaaaaaaaashi!” Bokuto runs over with plates and drinks, a huge smile like the sun on his face. “Let’s go eat!”  
“Oh,” Akaashi breathed. “That’s why.”  
“Go get it, Akaashi-senpai.”  
“Oh, shush.” Akaashi smiled. “By the way, nice observing today. You’d make top 2 in nationals next year.”  
“Who’s first, then?”  
“Me.”  
When Karasuno and Fukurodani finds their two setters in the 2nd gym, practicing later than even Hinata, Bokuto asks Akaashi what happened to the tired setter, and Hinata asks what happened to the brute Kageyama with only skill.  
“You know how Kenma’s inspiration and motivation skyrocketed ever since he met Hinata?”

 


End file.
